JTL  Drunk Time !
by Lamina
Summary: One very random night, Tabitha Smith had found herself another reason to get drunk. But this time, she is making it big. With enemies, strangers and former friends locked in a old apartment with alcohol : How could we possibly dream of a craziest mess ?


**Title:** JTL – Drunk Time! 

**Category :** Movies , X-Men

**Summary: **One very random night, Tabitha Smith had found herself another reason to get drunk. But this time, she is making it big. With enemies, strangers and former friends locked in a old apartment with alcohol; How could we possibly dream of a craziest mess ?

**Author's Note** : Claps Happyly Finally ! It is up.

Hi, for those who would be curious to know what this is all about; This is a RPG Humoristic Fan fiction that I was planning to do a long time ago. Sorry for the lack of info, but I am pretty much posting it for the members now and it's late… So I'll edit this and Clue you all in Tomorrow ! Now, enjoy !

* * *

'' Sooo, can we start now? '' Tabitha Smith asked for the thousand time, her fingers drumming on the ground as she stared at the Alcohol bottles with sparkling eyes. She was obviously the one who had the whole drunk-party idea, and these bottles were standing right before her eyes for 10 way too long minutes. John Allerdyce, who was sitting on the old couch in front of her, rolled his eyes and stated impatiently.

'' No! We're still waiting for that Slowpoke-Boyfriend of yours. '' He was looking down at his used boots as he spoke and he looked up only to discover Tabitha's amused grin.

'' What ? '' He questioned her, sharply. That grin of hers never meant anything good. She shrugged with her innocent look and simply stated on a mocking tone.

'' You're both so funny, sometimes! '' John rolled his eyes, not looking forward to know what that actually was supposed to mean. That is when some kind of breeze cooled the whole room only to the arrival of a young white haired man.

'' There you are! '' Tabitha exclaimed with her arms up in the air, being the only one reacting to Pietro's arrival. '' Alright, I'll start! '' She said, stretching out an arm to take one of the bottles. Magneto's son frowned as he put the two Vodka bottles down.

'' Hey, what are you doing ? Not everyone's here, yet. '' He exclaimed disapprovingly, keeping a careful eye on his precious bottles.

'' Oh… True. '' Tabitha said thoughtfully, smirking mysteriously as she eyed John. But he did not noticed anything, for he was now laying on the couch with eyes closed to ignore his arch enemy's arrival. The young girl left him that way; calm and unsuspicious of what she had arranged just for him.

* * *

'' I mean, you said the kid can fly. So come on ! Let's just leave now, or we're going to be late, Hun. '' Emma told Warren with impatience rising in her voice.

'' Emma, we can't! I promised Storm I would keep both eyes on her… '' The young man answered with his shy voice.

'' And you are doing that by bringing her to a drinking Party? How clever . . . '' She commented, rolling her eyes. Angel glared at her as his face took slight red tones.

'' She is invited, two ! '' He protested as to defend himself. Of course, it was not the most exemplary way to fulfil his promise, but it was decent. The most important was that he could actually be by her side to prevent any further drastic mood swing, or emo-attacks, as some students liked to call them. As Warren spoke, a short haired girl took place in the back of the car, gently closing the door behind her. He watched her do so and wondered again how such a casual person was able to stand the Institute's psycho.

'' Where's your _friend_, darling ? '' The white queen asked almost kindly, raising an eyebrow at her trough the rear view mirror and correcting her make up, at the same time. Éloïse shrugged and answered casually with her Scottish accent;

'' She's getting her . . . '' She started, but stopped mid-sentence as the Institute's front door opened to let a young teenager with long messy hair out. '' Oh, there she is ! ''

'' It's about time . . . '' Emma muttered under her breath as the other girl put two clinging boxes in the trunk.

Seconds later, Lamina Jones had roughly taken the last seat left in the car and glared back as the driver was eyeing her disapprovingly.

'' What took you so long ? '' The blond women questioned her, turning to face her.

'' Sorry, _I_ was busy putting _all_ my clothes on ! '' The teen snapped, fastening her seatbelt. Emma frowned with disgust and turned back around to start the car and head out of the Institute.

'' Right, I hope you did not forgot your onion necklace and your silver knife, uh ? '' She responded coldly. This game was played by two, and Lamina's style was something quite easy to tease.

'' Emma . . . '' Warren said, on a dark and disapproving tone, but was cut by a loud and panicked gasp coming from the backseat. He turned around only to see the young Canadian's scared big eyes.

'' Oh Jesus ! '' Lamina screamed, hands on her cheeks, turning to Éloïse, who raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. This exaggerated and dramatic tone of hers never signalled anything kind.

'' Don't look just now, but…I think Emma is actually wearing… a T-Shirt ! '' She told her roommate in a mutter loud enough for the blonde woman to hear. The Scottish teenager held back a laugh and Warren smirked lightly as they left the Institute, now in total silence.

* * *

- '' Now ? ''

- '' No… ''

- ''… How about now ? ''

- '' Nope. ''

- '' And now? ''

- '' No ! '' Pietro snapped as he stuffed his head in the pillow he was previously laying on. Tabitha smirked mischievously and answered.

'' Awh, come on ! You're no fun, I'm so thirsty. ''

'' Oh poor innocent girl… '' John commented from his couch, motionless and eyes still closed. The young girl eyed him and slowly made her way to the couch. The young man opened one of his blue eyes only to discover that she was now on top of him.

'' Are you saying I am innocent? '' She asked him with her particular smirk.

'' Get off. '' He told her with his cheesy smile.

'' Are you? '' She questioned again teasingly, poking his nose as he lazily tried to shove her off.

Pietro was watching the scene disapprovingly when, suddenly, somebody knocked at the old apartment's door.

'' Finaly ! '' The white haired man exclaimed as he got up to greet the guests, leaving Tabitha poking John's nose for no apparent reasons. He opened the door slowly to let a tall man and three young girls in.

'' Hello ! '' Emma Frost told him with a charming smile before she inspected the room suspiciously.

'' Hi… '' Pietro greeted her flatly. '' What took you so long ? '' He asked as he closed the door behind them.

'' Oh, I think all the credits goes to dear Miss. Jones ! '' She commented with a disgusted tone of voice, rolling her eyes at the teen as she put two boxes of Canadian beer down. This sentence caught Pyro's attention who sharply shoved Meltdown off the couch so he could get up fast.

'' What is _**She**_ doing here ?! '' The young man snapped loudly, anger rising in his eyes.

Ha ha, you're all hooked on it, I know! Even if you are not on the RPG, I do hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


End file.
